


sucker

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Series: just a thought [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Kudos: 23





	sucker

The front door slams open, and Donghyuck finds this absolutely hilarious. Okay, so maybe he’s still a little tipsy from dinner, but the wine had flowed as easily as the conversation, and these consequences will only hurt in the morning. He nudges the door back shut, kicking one leg out, but he seems to have misjudged his own strength in his giggly haze, and the door bangs shut loudly again. Cue another round of laughter, broken off into a moan only when Jaemin bites down hard enough on one collarbone to cut through Hyuck’s tipsiness.

“Babe, no,” Hyuck whines as they stumble in a tangle of limbs towards the living room, flopping onto the couch. “‘M tired.” Jaemin crawls higher up, kneeling over his waist, and Hyuck is almost expecting him to continue whatever they were about to start, but all the blond does is reach up to turn on the lamp.

Jaemin never drinks, so he’s still completely sober, but the upturned corners of his eyes suggest to Donghyuck that maybe he’s drunk on something else as he stares down at his boyfriend, hands gently cradling both sides of his face and a thumb smoothing over kiss-swollen lips. “You’re so cute,” Jaemin coos, gentle caresses turning into cheek squeezes, and Hyuck can’t help but groan in complaint, only shutting up when Jaemin leans back down to smooch his pout away. There’s nothing in the world as comforting as feeling the weight of the person he trusts most covering him, shielding him from the entire universe, and Hyuck smiles just a little wider into Jaemin’s mouth. _Guess I’m just a sucker for you._


End file.
